


Mine

by coffeestainsandcashmere



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Marcus, D/s, Feels, Guilt, Happy Gay Farmers (Eagle of the Ninth), Insecurities, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Feels, Possessive Language, Possessive Sex, Prostate Milking, Top!Esca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainsandcashmere/pseuds/coffeestainsandcashmere
Summary: Esca always gets up really early on the farm, and this time he comes back after his morning bath to find Marcus still asleep, naked and deliciously inviting in their bed. A rather possessive Esca proceeds to wake Marcus up, and Marcus is only too happy to let him dowhateverhe likes to him. And to finish, there are some feels, and the reason for Esca's possessiveness is revealed.Set after the end of the book/film, when they're both living the dream in the Sussex hills. Would eventually fit the timeline of the much longer (and plottier) story I'm still posting on here(These Many Moons Past)
Relationships: Marcus Flavius Aquila/Esca Mac Cunoval
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't shake the image of a possessive, adoring Esca, so I wrote this. It's just smut. With feels. But still. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Esca stopped dead in the doorway to their bedroom and groaned. 

There, lying on his stomach with the sheets pooling around his hips, lay Marcus. Marcus, with the cute little dimples at the base of his spine, and the world’s perfect, _perfect,_ **_perfect_ ** arse just… out there. For anyone to see. Except, this was their house, and Marcus was his. 

The soft moan that escaped Esca as he bit his lip and stared openly at the broad, tanned back, the muscular shoulders with his gorgeous arms splayed, one hand beside Marcus’ beautiful face and the other tucked adorably beneath the pillow, must have woken Marcus. His beloved Roman stirred and mumbled something incoherent before blinking awake and looking back over his shoulder at the doorway. 

When he saw Esca staring at him, the sweetest smile imaginable dawned on his face and he chuckled. “How long have you been there?” His deep voice was rough with sleep, the consonants still vague, and the sound of it went straight to Esca’s groin. 

“Long enough,” Esca growled, glancing pointedly down at his half-hard cock where it had begun to tent his fresh tunic. Where Marcus was a late-night man, Esca always rose at the absolute arse-crack of dawn and pushed himself hard on the farm before taking a chilly bath, and then starting the rest of their day together. Somehow it always astonished Marcus that Esca had all this energy to spare, despite the rigours of rural life. 

The sight of Marcus lying there on his front, with his right leg straight and his left knee bent, hips slanted at an angle, completely, gloriously naked, sent a wave of fresh vigour rolling through Esca’s whole body. 

“Mmm?” Marcus hummed invitingly, and then he flopped back down into the bed, passive but far from uninterested. Now that he was no longer a soldier, Marcus was no longer a morning man, but there were certain pleasures to be had at that time of the day, for sure. He rather hoped he might experience one of them shortly. Beneath him, his cock had begun to fill already. It didn’t take much when Esca was around and staring at him like that. 

“I want you,” Esca said bluntly, and Marcus laughed into the pillow. 

“I’m all yours,” he mumbled from somewhere in the depths of their bed. 

“Yes, you are,” Esca said, prowling over to him. 

Esca ran his hands up the backs of Marcus’ legs and heard the low rumble of pleasure from further up the bed. His glutes tightened and Esca dug his fingers into the muscle appreciatively. “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous, Marcus. You have no idea what you do to me — all the damned time,” he said, leaning down and biting down into the flesh hard enough to make Marcus yelp and then rut fruitlessly into the sheets beneath him. “No,” Esca barked, grabbing his arse again. “Don’t do that.” 

Marcus fell still. 

“That’s good,” Esca crooned as he rubbed an appreciative circle with his palm over the muscle of Marcus’ arse, and he felt Marcus shiver. “Good,” he said again, and stroked the soft hair at the nape of Marcus’ neck just for good measure. “I want you,” he said again. 

“You’ll have to open me up,” Marcus mumbled amid the pillows, already sounding pleasantly dazed. “I wasn’t expecting you back so soon.” 

“Don’t worry,” Esca smiled. “I’ll take care of you.” 

Marcus shuddered and lay limp and trusting, and in response parted his legs a little further. 

“Fuck,” Esca hissed, staring. “I love doing this while you’re still sleepy. Makes me want to do it while you’re actually asleep, so you’ll wake up right when I push inside you with my cock…” 

With a gasp, Marcus cried out, hips rolling just once. “Oh _gods_ , Esca.” 

“You’d like that then? Maybe I’ll do it tomorrow if you’re good for me today.” 

“ _Anything_ ,” Marcus breathed, going still again. “I’ll do anything for you.” 

They kept a pot of oil — which needed surprisingly frequent refilling — on the table near the bed, and Esca reached for it, pouring it slowly down the cleft of Marcus’ arse and watching intently as Marcus heaved his hips upright in a slow buck, spine bowing. Oil rolled down over his balls and he whimpered. 

“Shh,” Esca said, caressing the curve of his balls in one hand before the oil made too much mess on the sheets. They’d ruined a number of them, and they weren’t cheap. 

Marcus whined and Esca eased him back down onto the bed with a firm hand on his backside. Then he spread him a little wider and ran his thumb across his entrance. Teasing. 

“I’m going to milk you, Marcus,” he promised. “I’m going to take my time with you and then I’m going to fuck you.” 

“Oh gods, please… _please_ Esca…” Marcus blurted, rutting against the bed again. 

“None of that,” he snorted, smacking Marcus’ arse none too gently. “Behave yourself or I’ll leave you like this.” 

“You wouldn’t,” Marcus laughed breathlessly over his shoulder. His pupils were huge and dark, his expression soft. “You want me too much for that now.” 

Marcus was right, and Esca couldn’t help the smirk as he shook his head privately. Then he kissed Marcus’ arse and murmured, “You’re right. But I’d find another way to punish you.” 

It wasn’t long before his reaching fingers had Marcus moaning and shaking, clutching blindly at the sheets, sweat rolling down his spine as Esca’s fingers disappeared into him, just barely brushing over that spot inside that made him jerk wildly and clench around him. “You’re making a mess of the sheets, aren’t you?” he whispered as he leaned forward and took the shell of Marcus’ ear between his teeth. 

“Mmmphh,” Marcus said, nodding vaguely, face still hidden by the pillows. 

“Marcus, can you turn over for me?” Esca asked in the same tone of voice he might ask him to pass the wine at dinner. 

Marcus, weak limbed and trembling from Esca’s efforts, struggled over onto his back, and Esca crooned again at the sight, and size, of his cock. Hard, flushed dark, and weeping at the tip, it was the most beautiful thing Esca had ever seen. Somehow Marcus got even harder under the scrutiny of Esca’s gaze, and a big bead of pre-come welled at the slit, only to be printed onto his stomach when his cock bobbed and twitched. 

“You’re exquisite, Marcus,” Esca hissed, leaning suddenly forwards and grabbing him by his sharp-angled hips in both hands. 

He drove his thumbs into the soft flesh of Marcus’ lower abdomen and gripped him with his fingertips so tightly that he might leave marks on his waist, even on the Roman’s deeply olive skin. “You’re _mine_ ,” Esca snarled and he caught Marcus off-guard by licking a long stripe from the root of his sensitive cock all the way to the tip, tasting him, suckling gently for a moment until Marcus choked and bucked weakly. “You’re so far gone already, aren’t you, love?” 

Marcus nodded, head lolling. “Please, Esca…” he slurred, eyes beautifully glassy, lips slack, body thrumming. “I need… please…” 

“Lift your left leg for me,” Esca said, and Marcus obediently bent his knee, bringing his leg up to expose himself utterly to Esca. “I’m going to milk you,” Esca said again, and slid two oil-slick fingers into Marcus’ eager, open body. 

Pressing gently, he crooked his fingers and began to massage Marcus from the inside, first one side of the nub of nerves and then the other, over and over, and he watched, transfixed, as Marcus arched and mewled, and his cock began to leak a steady stream of pale fluid all over his stomach. 

Marcus was incoherent with lust after only a minute or so, fingers scrabbling at the sheets, back lifting up off the bed, chin thrust up towards the ceiling to expose the pounding pulse at his throat. Words failed him as Esca continued ruthlessly until he could bear the strain on his own cock no longer. 

“I’m going to fuck you, Marcus,” he growled. Then Marcus cried out, seemingly devastated at the loss of Esca inside him, but Esca was efficient as he tore his own tunic off over his head and abandoned his braccae to the floor. He slicked his cock up with his other hand, held him open, and then sank into Marcus to the hilt in one stroke. 

Marcus roared and then twitched, gasping, “I’m gonna — I’m… Esca…” 

“Don’t,” Esca demanded through clenched teeth as white pleasure seared through him and threatened to take him too. “Do _not_ come, Marcus.” 

“I can’t…” he panted, shaking so hard he was almost spasming. “Oh gods, Esca, help me… I… I’m going to —” 

Esca grabbed the base of Marcus’ cock and squeezed ruthlessly hard. “Breathe, Marcus,” he said. “Breathe for me. That’s it, you’re doing so well, you’re doing so well for me. That’s it, so good,” he babbled, and Marcus slumped back into the pillows, heaving and quivering all over. “You’re so good for me, Marcus,” Esca said with immense fondness. “You’d do anything I asked of you, wouldn’t you?” 

“Anything,” he hissed, then he added, “You can move now…” 

Esca laughed and carefully released Marcus’ cock which instantly began drooling all over himself again. 

“You’ve made such a beautiful mess,” Esca said, lazily trailing his fingers through it. 

“Esca, please… _please_ move,” Marcus said, and the words punched out of him as if he’d been winded by a physical blow. 

So Esca did move. 

His pace was merciless and Marcus began to gasp and then to howl with pleasure in no time. 

“You’re so loud, Marcus,” Esca gasped as he pounded into him over and over. “So loud for me. You make the most incredible noises for me.” 

Marcus opened his mouth and whimpered before uttering a broken, “… _M’yours_.” 

Esca stared at the man beneath him. This incredible being, this titan of a man, who had earned such honours for Rome and who had stayed here in Britain only because he loved Esca… belonged to _him_ , and to none other. He was _Esca’s_ Roman. _Esca’s_ Marcus. _Esca’s_. 

“Mine,” Esca snarled, bending forwards over him and thrusting savagely into him, catching him just right with every stroke as his own pleasure rose and rose. “Mine…” Then an irrational, white hot, possessive fury descended on him and he grabbed at Marcus’ hair, his shoulders, his nipples, his hips, and he drove into him again and again. “Mine, mine, mine,” he chanted in his own language with each thrust, biting at Marcus’ collarbones and leaving bruises. “ _Mine_ …” 

He closed his fist around Marcus’ huge cock and began to strip him hard and fast, the movements slick with the mess Marcus had already made. 

“Yours, Esca,” Marcus whispered, fingers clutching at Esca’s biceps. “ _Yours_ —” and, as Esca twisted just-so, with a shuddering, wordless roar, Marcus came. 

He came so hard he curled in on himself, his release spattering up his chest, some even hitting him on the chin. He convulsed in waves beneath Esca, and the way his body clenched around Esca’s cock as he continued to drive into him even while Marcus was still coming, was enough to pull Esca down after him a few heartbeats later. 

Esca came almost silently, teeth gritted in a rictus of pleasure as he clung to Marcus and spilled inside him. “You’re mine,” he managed to hiss one last time before he collapsed with Marcus’ thundering heartbeat beneath him, beating in time with his own like a war-drum. Esca had slumped slightly to one side, but even then he still lay sprawled across Marcus’ shoulder and hip, cock still buried inside him, and the mess of Marcus’ release beneath him. It should have been unpleasant, but all he could think about was how this was his. All his. 

A moment later, the guilt crashed through him and he felt his body sag. Marcus was not _his_ . Marcus was his own man. They’d both lived through what it was like to belong quite _literally_ to another, and it had been traumatic to say the least for both of them. Esca was a needy, desperate creature, clinging to Marcus, trying to hang onto something that could - and should - never belong to him like that. 

“Hey,” Marcus murmured, bringing his hand to the back of Esca’s head. “Come back.” 

“M’here,” Esca mumbled from the pillow beside Marcus’ ear. 

“No you’re not,” Marcus said. “Come back to me. That was incredible. You’re incredible. And I’m yours. Body and soul, Esca, I’m yours.” 

Esca swallowed, feeling oddly weepy. “I’m sorry I got like that,” he said after a pause. 

“It was intense… even for you,” Marcus admitted carefully. His whole body was loose-limbed and soft beneath Esca, and that went some way to reassuring him. Marcus always enjoyed it as much as he did. “Something on your mind?” 

Esca huffed a laugh. “Yeah.” 

“Tell me?” Marcus said, raking his fingers through Esca’s sweaty hair. 

“It’s so stupid,” he said as his cheeks stung. 

“I bet it’s not, but tell me anyway?” 

He swallowed, still too spent to move more than his head. He turned to look at Marcus and found only gentle reassurance and quiet adoration in his green eyes. He licked his lips and said, “The wine merchant yesterday.” 

At that, Marcus frowned, confused. “I don’t follow.” 

“Technically, the wine merchant’s _wife_ ,” Esca said. And then he confused his dear Marcus even more by laughing. “You genuinely have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?” 

Marcus shook his head and swallowed thickly. “I can’t say I really remember her…” he said, the flush in his cheeks returning a little. 

“Don’t be embarrassed about it,” Esca smiled. “Gods, you’re unbelievable. You didn’t do anything wrong, Marcus. She was flirting with you, and in return you were the politest brick wall she’s probably ever seen. She was trying to get a lower price from you for our wine, and you just stuck to the price we’d agreed and failed so completely to notice her spectacular tits that I think she was actually offended.” 

“Oh.” He swallowed again and huffed a shy laugh. “You’re right. I didn’t notice.” 

“No. But her flirting with you like that got me… worked up, let’s say.” Jealous. It had made him wickedly jealous and possessive. And he hated himself for it, as if it meant he doubted Marcus somehow. 

“You didn’t do anything about it afterwards,” Marcus said coyly. 

“You weren’t up to much last night,” he said quietly. “Your leg was hurting.” 

“Esca, if you —” 

“— I know. But I didn’t say anything. And then I came back from the bathhouse this morning and found you looking like that, and all I could think was that you could have chosen anyone in the world. After all, you’re the hero who found Rome’s stupid shiny lost chicken —” 

Marcus snorted but let him continue his rant for the time being. 

“ — and you saved your whole garrison at Isca with your bullheaded stupidity, and came out a war hero, and you look like a fucking god yourself, and you could have any Roman you wanted, but —” 

“I want you, Esca,” Marcus rumbled, cutting him off and kissing him. “I only want you. You were my first, and you will be my only.” 

Esca’s eyes watered and he buried his face at the curve of Marcus’ neck. “I love you, Marcus.” 

Marcus kissed him again. “I need a bath,” he said when they pulled apart. 

“I started the furnace going before I left for the sheep field,” Esca said. “Should be hot enough by now. Come on. I’ll even blow you while we’re there.” 

“When you make me an offer like that,” Marcus chuckled. “Just… give me another few minutes. I’m not sure I can even _feel_ my legs just yet, let alone use them.” 

“Me either,” Esca laughed, though he did roll off Marcus and reach for a cloth to wipe them mostly clean. “Gods, Marcus, I love seeing you like that.” 

“I love that you can do that to me,” he smiled. “I’ve never wanted anyone to do the things to me that you do. Ever. I’m yours, Esca.” 

“I know,” he said, propping himself up on one elbow and smoothing his thumb gently over Marcus’ eyebrows before caressing down his cheek. “I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at [coffeestainsandcashmere](https://coffeestainsandcashmere.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi and prove that the Eagle fandom is still alive and kicking somewhere in the world...


End file.
